


no matter where you go, I'll find you

by quakerider



Series: comfort ship but they weren't even canon [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e12 The Real Deal, F/M, i love them sm i'm gonna cry, idk how this tag works tbh, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakerider/pseuds/quakerider
Summary: Daisy found herself gritting her teeth hard to the point they became so painful. She hated to admit what Aida said were nothing but the truth. Aida, now standing right in front of Daisy, leaned over to whisper in her ears.“But he’s gone, now, because of you.”An au set in 5x12 where Daisy went to close the rift instead of Coulson.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: comfort ship but they weren't even canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167827
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	no matter where you go, I'll find you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm new to writing on ao3 so I apologize if there's anything I did wrong. This au was inspired by Hold on for Your Life by Sam Tinniesz when I was making my quakerider playlist. You might want to listen to it while reading for a better experience ;)
> 
> I might make a second chapter, depending on feedbacks, so let me know what you guys think in the comments below, thank you!

Daisy found herself without any connection down the level at where the rift happened, which means her comms were as good as useless. She sighed.

“Well, whatever alien shit this is, let’s do this.”

When she reached the rift opening, she saw Aida sitting idly on one of the chunks of rock situated near the rift. They must have been blown when the monoliths exploded. She turned her face when she noticed Daisy’s arrival then sent a very sweet smile towards the inhuman.

“Hello, Daisy.”

“God, of course it would be you. Who else would it be?”

“Aww, I’m glad you missed me. I missed you too. Though, I wonder if there’s anyone else you’re missing too.” She put her fingers on her chin, making it look like she was thinking of something. Daisy frowned.

“Whatever. You’re not even real. Just like your framework program, none of it is real.”

“Uh uh, Dr. Holden Radcliffe’s program. I’m just an android.”

“Glad you realize you’re an android and not a human. The Rider did a good job on that.” Daisy smirked, thinking that would make Aida weep and scream but surprised when Aida smirked back instead.

“Oh, The Rider. I wonder how he’s doing now? Is he safe? Is he eating well?”

The mention of The Rider made her memories with Robbie resurface from the back of her mind. Memories of them going down against one another in the workshop, memories of them eating kebabs together in the quinjet while waiting for any updates from Robbie’s uncle, Eli Morrow, memories of how he reminded her of herself. He had seen her at her worst, and yet he didn’t judge her for being her. It is as if they were reflections of each other. The Yin to her Yang.

“What the hell do you mean?” Daisy pulled her mind back to reality. No, this is just Aida messing with her brain. To stop her from closing the rift. Right, that is the truth. She should keep that in mind.

“Daisy, Daisy, Daisy… I may have not been in your brain, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out who he is to you.” Aida stood up, trailing her fingers in the air, her legs moving from a place to another.

“What, you mean Robbie?” Daisy scoffed, all the while eyeing every single movement Aida makes. The android didn’t say anything, instead smiled sweetly again towards her.

“You might not admit it, but he’s the closest you’re ever related to anyone. You’re both broken in ways only the two of you can understand each other. This whole image you’re carrying.. Both of you, unstoppable together. He could’ve become an agent. Do wonders under S.H.I.E.L.D., you could’ve gone on a mission together. A power couple. How lovely. If only he didn’t have to leave for the Dark Dimension.”

Daisy found herself gritting her teeth hard to the point they became so painful. She hated to admit what Aida said was nothing but the truth. Aida, now standing right in front of Daisy, leaned over to whisper in her ears.

“But he’s gone, now, because of you.”

Daisy’s eyes shot open and her fist swung right into Aida’s abdomen. Aida stumbled over and Daisy took the opportunity to instantly quake her, forgetting that she didn’t have her powers anymore.

“Oh? Not that powerful now aren’t you? Well, I still am.” Aida took her stand then fired electrical shots towards Daisy. She quickly dodged any attacks Aida sent her way, cursing under her breaths that she didn’t have the luxury of her powers right now.

Daisy’s dodging went in circles, aiming to shoot Aida from behind when Aida turned and fired towards the rift, causing a turbulence in the room. Both of them fell to the ground, struggling to even stand as huge waves of what feels like a hurricane flooded the room, a result of Aida’s powers reacting with the rift.

Peeking from one of her eyes she struggled to keep open, Daisy’s mouth gasped as she saw the rift become bigger than before, big enough to fit a person through it. Aida groaned, shifting Daisy’s attention from the rift that somewhat looks like a portal now towards the crazy android who apparently hit her head hard on one of the rocks.

Not wasting a minute, Daisy fired a couple shots from the gun Fitz provided her right towards the centre of Aida’s head. With that, Aida’s figure deteriorated, making it almost as if she was never there. Surprisingly, the surge of waves disappeared along with Aida’s seemingly death.

“Whew.”

Picking up the bag full of gears for this mission, the glowing of the portal seemed to catch her attention. Daisy couldn’t explain what it was, but it feels like it was talking to her, like someone was talking to her, but she couldn’t tell who or how. 

‘ _No, Daisy, stop. This is just hallucination._ ’ Daisy shook her thoughts away then brought up the gravitonium device in front of the portal. All she had to do now was to click the button on the side of the device, shut everything and leave this cursed floor once and for all.

Her finger roamed on top of the button, hesitating. The portal was right in front of her, that same portal like the one Robbie opened when he went to put the Darkhold away for good. She wanted to close it so badly, to distinguish any hope that built in her when she saw the portal, but Aida’s words kept ringing in her head like a mantra over and over. ‘ _But he’s gone, now, because of you._ ’

Sighing, Daisy tapped again on her comms, hoping to hear anything from the team. _Negative_. Oh well.

She took one last look at the elevator she came from that was now visible from her sight, whispering an almost inaudible ‘ _I’m sorry._ ’ towards her team waiting for her upstairs, then crossed through the portal to find Robbie Reyes back.


End file.
